Johnny's help
by shennadoh
Summary: johnny has a little sister, whos pony age. when she gets kick out of there house , will she be able to help johnny get out of their paraents craziness or will he just keep going back? awful sumry please check out my fist fic. rated T for launguge.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction~

"Get out of here you tramp! Never come back! Never!" my mother shouted as she had my father toss me out there bedroom window into the gutter. Good thing Johnny wasn't home or else they would have killed him, I have to remember to tell him not to come home till mom and dad are sober again. See, I'm tiffany, most people call me tiff. I'm Johnny's little sister and one of the gangs best fighters. I've been beaten and abuse by my parents ever since I was 7, and when Johnny was nine. I'm fourteen now, so I've decide to never go back home since dad was always drunk and now that I'm starting to develop he hasn't been keeping his hands to himself.

"Hey Dal,"

"Sup Tiff? Why you walk all alone with a bloody nose? Was it those socs again? I know you can put up a fight but…." Dally what on as I just walked up next to him and gave him a look that I'd know he'd understand. He did.

"Oh. Your folks again? What happened this time?" Johnny may be Dally's pet but Dally just somehow understood me. Which is strange since I'm really close to him and Darryl, I guess it's just names starting with D and ending in Y.

"My mother called me a tramp when she saw my father trying to feel me up so now I'm no longer well come there."

"oh wow. That's a new one. You gonna go back?"

"Nahh it's finally my excuses too stay away for good." We started to get closer to the Curtis's house, and I knew dally was upset when he heard about what my dad did to me. He didn't even like Ponyboy looking at me, neither did Johnny. Actually Johnny was worse sometimes, but lately Johnny's been off so dally has been looking out for me.

"And I just got a job at the Dingo being a bus girl, so I should be able to hold myself up for awhile. I mean I can live in the lot and shower and stuff here , and buy my own food. Even Johnny could come stay with me and get out of that messed up place. I mean Dal things are getting bad, I mean really bad."

"Well you can always stay with me tiff. But if there is a sick on the door knob… go out for awhile." A smile broke on to both me and Dally's face is as I let out a little chuckle. We can up the front steps and could hear Mickey playing inside. Ah Two-bit, one crazy dude.

Then I remembered my black eye and the blood under my nose, my one rip was starting to hurt when a breath too. I've broken ribs before but this had a different hurt, man I guess I'll just have Darr wrap after I explain everything. Except the stuff about my dad, I know that would just kill Johnny knowing that…

Tiff looked pretty bad beat up this time, and the stuff her dad has started doing makes me wanna kill him.

I know I have to keep this too myself, or else there would be trouble. Now that she's on her own I hope she does stay with me at least occasionally, I know that would make me, and Johnny feel a lot better. But the first thing I gotta do is hook her up with a good knife…………

Well this just popped in my head today and I decided to go with it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar! Any help with that would be greatly appreciated  any suggestions welcome. Review and such ;) and if you like let me know 

~love, always, Shennadoh


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey tiff, Hey Dal!" Soda greeted us with an open smile as we walked in. I waved over at two-bit but luckily he was to into Mickey to notice me or even look at my face. Dally went in the kitchen grabbed a beer then jumped on to the sofa and sighed looking at me with eyes saying, I am so sick of Mickey I'm about to break this TV in half. I giggled to myself thinking about how mad Two-bit would be, but how funny his reaction would be. Then I remembered soda, I secretly hoped he had seen my bloody nose and black eye and just didn't want to bring it up. I was wrong.

"Oh my god! Tiff what happened to your face?"

"Oh you know soda, the parents; I'm just not welcome there anymore." I said trying to drop the subject.

"Oh shezze they need to lay off! I mean you're only fourteen!" soda was a little upset but was not questioning as much as he used too when I was younger. Him and Darry used to grill me like the cops but eventually they realized I'm not gonna ever tell the full story.

"Yeah well, they won't be bothering me that much anymore..." I mumbled barely loud enough for anyone to understand.

"What was that Tiff?" soda asked as Ponyboy, and Johnny walked in.

"Nothing soda!" I yelled to him from the living room since he had walked towards the bathrooms.

"Heyy Tiff what's goo- What the hell happened to your face??" pony asked as he stared at me with a perturbed look on his face. Johnny ran up to me and grasps my face in his hands and looked at my black eye and bloody nose, as if inspecting the most delicate car for any scratches.

"I'm fine Johnny, really!" as stated trying to get him less freaked out but then he had to do it, I knew someone would eventually. He pulled me in and hugged me. The pain in was side was deep and unbearable. I let out a loud yelp as if I was a puppy and someone stepped on my tail and paw at the same time.

"Jesus Christ Johnny! Let her go!" dally said as he got off the couch and pulled Johnny off of me. Then something else I hate happened, I started to cry. I hated the gang seeing me cry. Especially if it was anyone other than Darr he's too old to still be weird out when a girl cries, but see pony just gets bright red and doesn't know what to do, Johnny will ether start crying himself or just hold my hand, two-bit gets that guilty 'aw shit that poor girl' look on his face, Steve says suck it up after five minutes, soda hugs me, which makes me feel bad for him feeling bad, and dally just leaves or stares into space. But I just couldn't take the pain anymore, and crying made it worse. Every time I took a breath it was like someone stabbed me in the lung. I was no longer crying now, no now I was bawling, like literally having deep heaving sobs on the Curtis's nice living room carpet. Now I was really embarrassed, Steve and Darry had walked in as snot had begun to roll down my cheeks and I couldn't do anything about it because I was using both my hands to hold my side and attempt to breath. But it was failing badly and now I was coughing too and that hurt worse! Everyone was staring at me, even Two-bit, and he never missed a minute of Mickey. I could tell they were all thinking 'What the hell is wrong with her?'

"God dammit guys!" Darry said as her walked over to me and knelt to my level. "Can't you help her?" Darry looked into my eyes as if asking what the problem was. I pointed to my rib as I started to calm down. I had stopped heaving and now was only snuffling, and the pain in my side went down to a hard throbbing. Darry rolled up my shirt on my side and looked at the area only to find a deep purple navy blue, almost black, bruise.

"Wooeeyy! That sure is a nasty bruise! It's darker then dark chocolate cake early in the morning!" Two-bit joked only trying to lighten things up, which worked because everyone chuckled a little, even me. But then it started to hurt like hell again.

"I'm good I swear!" I said in a raspy voice I could hardly recognize, as I stood up and turned to face Johnny. "Can I talk to you out side?" I asked him hoping to tell him the story I wanted him to know before anyone else could tamper with his knowledge of the event.

"Sure, Tiff, Sure." he followed me out towards the sidewalk were I strained myself to sit on the curb.

"So they did this too you didn't they?"Johnny asked slowly lifting his gaze of the ground to look at me. He eyes were starting to water, aw shit man! Johnny's been so messed up lately I feel awful. He sees my face changing and then he puts up and anger front, to block out my ability to read him so easily. Yeah Johnny was like a book to me and I love to read so I could easily tell what he was really feeling. "No! Tiff I'm not messed up!" And he could read me just the same. "I'm just a lil' shook up still. You saw what mom and dad did last time I was home, right? I just couldn't believe they'd do it to you."

"I told you things were getting worse Johnny! You know that!"

"Yeah I do know! But I didn't think it would ever get this bad! I mean look at you! Your rib is basically broken and your face is all messed up!" Johnny was starting to get frustrated, which made me happy because, now at least he wasn't sad or depressed. I was sick of sad puppy Johnny, it hurt to see him so bad and I wanted my brother, and I'm sure the gang wanted their friend back too.

"Yeah I know Johnny, I know."

"So what are you gonna do when you have to go home?" Johnny asked as he lowered himself on to the curb next to me and grabbed my hand.

"I'm not going back Johnny. I'm finally getting out of hell hole! I can Be free and not have their stupid abusing holding me down!"

"Whoa! Tiff you can't do that! What about food? And clothes?! And a place to stay?" Johnny suddenly let go of my hand and stood up in frustration.

"Don't worry about it Johnny! I'll have you get all my important things out of the house next time your home, and I'll stay at the lot during the summer and the Curtis's carpet in the winter. Heck Dallas even said I could stay with him!"

"I still don't like this, what about money and food?"

"I got a job down at the dingo as a bus girl, and I'll pay Darr for the food I eat and I'll buy some myself. Also my boss says I'll get a free meal every day I work so I'm set."

"Of course you are,'' Johnny replied in a sarcastic tone, making me chuckle on the inside. But I could tell he still wasn't sure about me living on my own.

"But hey Johnny Boy, it's not like I can go back, I got kicked out for good, you know that too. But don't go back till' Sunday afternoon, they always sober up before mass, and lately they seem to be getting worse when they're dunk." I was standing now too, I turned to walk back to the house.

"Just tell me though, what made them go so bad on you?"

I turned around, crossing my fingers behind my back. I'm an awful liar, but I have a good poker face. Sometimes.

"they were just angry and drunk , I came home smelling like smoke and they snapped. I hit mom after she slapped me, but only for my own defense, but she just knocked me to the ground and had dad toss me out." Johnny had a small bit of shock showing on his face, which didn't surprise me. He stilled had some respect for them cause he always decided to go back. I don't even know why because sometimes they would just beat him awful for hours and hours. But I can't change him, I can only try.

"Come on Johnny Boy, let's go back inside now. It's starting to get dark."

"Yeah Tiffy Girl, let's get that rib wrapped up."

"Okay Johnny, whatever you say." I smiled as we turned and walked back into the busy Curtis house hold.

*************************************

So yeah yes i think this was a pretty long chapter, and i hoped you liked it! :) special thanks to my first two reviews who motivated me to write the next chapter so this chapter is dedicated to: LeftyXP and .. !

yeah so thanks lot +vurtual hug+ :) and i hope you like it :) and new chapter will be up soon :)

~shennadoh :)


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting on the end of the sofa in between Johnny and Dallas,Darry wrapped up my rib after me and johnny came back inside. It felt a lot better now that it was all safe and secure like a little baby. I was staring off into space going off on another one of my long distant thoughts. Everyone else was either watching TV or chatting about the socs and how they are acting up. I started to review the events earlier that day.

_~~~~Flash Back~~~~~_

_I walked back into the house, after a long day at school. I wandered into the kitchen hearing the dull mummer of the TV in my parents bed room. Dad was home, and most likely drunk. "Shit" I thought to my self, every time my dad and I are home alone and he is drunk, he tries to touch me and do things. I say no and get beat but I can't even get his hands off of me once he starts._

_I slowly opened the fridge and grabbed a soda, I closed the fridge oh so slowly, trying not to make a single sound. But it was to late as I turned I saw my dad blocking the kitchen doorway. _

_"so your home little Tiffany." I could smell the achcol on his breath. "you thought you could sneak out of here quietly without giving your daddy some rent eh?" _

_"back up dad." he didn't budge. _

"_no way girlie, you got away last time, but you ain't this time around." I backed up and slammed my back against the cabinet. My dad closed in on me leaving no room for me to try to escape. I knew he was going to try to go far this time, but there was no way in hell I'd let him do that to me. He reached out and try to grad my boob. I slapped him clear across the face. He leaned back in shock, in return he slapped me back. As I leaned into the cabinet, my dad reached at me again, this time I was too shocked to defend myself, and by the time I came back too my senses he already had me pinned against the cabinets to tight to move. _

_"what the hell??!?!?!?" aw shit my mom was home! "get your hands off of...Him!" _

_"what? Are you talking about mom???"_

_"you heard what I said tramp get off of him!"Then she walked up to me and hit me in the face. I cracked I had too defend my self now. _

_BAM! I slapped her back across the face. My dad kicked out my legs and my mom punch me in the eye as I fell too the ground. Pow! I took a hard blow too the face from my moms foot, and she was wear her heels. She kicked me in the side and that awful pain blanked out all the other places she was kicking me in. I knew I would be sore in the morning. My dad picked me up all the sudden and my mom opened the kitchen window. I was starting to getting nervous, thinking "aw shit what are they gonna do this time?" then I was flying through the air. I landed with a smack on the pavement as my mom slamed the window and screamed "get out of here you tramp! Never come back! Never!"__And I wouldn't. With that I got up dusted my self off and started towards the Curtis's._

"Tiff! hello? you in there?" steve snaped his fingers at me trying to break me from my trance.

"huh? uhh what?" i was lost I had no idea what went on for the last, who know how long maybe five mintues?

" You want to go to the drive-in to night with the gang? you've been out of it for like ten mintues." darn. five mintues off.

"Sure!" I repiled with a new sense of indepence in my system knowing i wouldn't have too return home after a fun night a the drive-in.

"haha nice face Two-bit!" two-bit had his one cheek leaning on the coffe table and when he stood up to get another beer he had a bright red square on his right cheek. The whole rooom erupted with laughter.

"yeah Two-bit!" dally put in.

the laughter soon setled down, and we all went to eat some dinner.

"so what movie are we seeing?" I asked trying to make petty conversation. pony, looked up at me with a quizzacal look on his face. "what face is that pone?" i laughed too myself, he was so werid sometimes. then i started to notice everyone else looking at me werid too.

"What are ya'll starein' at? huh? did i grow three heads or somethin?" no one answered. "well?" i asked starting to get fed up.

"umm, uhh Tiff, you just asked that two mintues ago. Don't you remember?" soda finally answered. i looked at him perculiarly for a moment realizing that i don't remember that, heck i don't remember alot of things! Like how I got to the table or how this tattoo on my wrist.

"Tiff?" Johnny asked. i realized i had been looking around the room trying to figure how i could have forgotten these things. I still knew who i was what happened earlier that day and who i'm with, but somethings were just foggy or gone from my mind.

"umm how did i get too the table?" i asked looking at Johnny for help. but then stuff started to get blurry, and the last things i could remember was johnny reaching across the table for me and trying to say something, and dallas shouting

"aw shit!"

**************************

well here you all go sorry it's sooo short :( :) i want to thank all who reviewed :) and don't worry Wintersnow123, i didn't even notice hahaha. :) but let me know what you all think and what you predict will happen!

everything you say is loved :)

love always,

~Shennadoh :)


	4. Chapter 4

_thank you! to those who reviewed! and thank you to, the lovely person who pointed out my captializtion mistakes. I didn't even notice till' she pointed it out! lol _

_so thank you!, and sorry if this is short :( blame my world history teacher for giving use a five paragraph eassy about the Indutrial Revoltion, over halloween weekend. I mean who does that? :/_

so please review and all those other amazing things, that make me love you all so dearly. :)

Love, always,

~Shennadoh. and no I'm not six. :p

My eyes hurt so bad. They feel like four hundred pound weights on each side of my face. I don't even know why, I only had a black eye on one side of my face, which was the left, right? No maybe it was the right, no pretty sure it was the left. Ah whatever, it doesn't matter anymore now, now my face just hurts like hell. And I can't wake up, well I can, but I don't really want too. I mean the last time I got a good night sleep was three weeks ago, and I think I deserve too sleep.

I'm sitting on the park bench across from the fountain, the crisp fall weather feels wonderful, and lucky a have a nice leather jacket too keep me warm. The fall breeze blows my shoulder length chocolate brown curls into my face, I walk of the fountains edge, admiring the lovely leaves resting above the surface. I stare into my reflections deep grey eyes. Suddenly my left eye stats to bruise around it and blood comes out of my nose. I reach up and try to stop it, but it's not there. It's only in my refection. It's no longer late afternoon when I look up at the trees. It's become late night, and judging by the position of the moon it's around 2:30 in the morning. I start to walk down towards the lot, when I hear people running. I see two boys running up to the jungle gym, as my dream starts to fade. It's funny, the look a hell of a lot like Pony and Johnny.

"_Tiffany! Wake up! Come on Tiff! Wake up!"_

I hear people calling me back, out of my peculiar dream land, I don't want to go. I don't want to see my parents, or go to school or clean or look after Johnny even though he should be looking after me. He's too immature too understand why he can't go home, so he goes anyway, and he gets hurt, and it hurts me too see him hurt.

"_Come on Tiff! I know you heard me that time!" _GOD! Why can't they ever shut up and let me sleep!

"Shut up!" I mumbled and rolled over. "Ow! Shit." I rolled on to my rib. It started to throb again.

"Thank god Tiff! We thought you were dead!" I heard Soda say. I sat myself up and leaned against something, it was hard yet soft in a way and very warm. I cuddled into it and yawned.

"ooooohhh!" Two-bit said sounding like a little school girl, "look a little Tiffany cuddled up to Dally like a baby!"

I turned bright red, shot up and opened my eyes finally. I was on the kitchen floor and Dally was leaning against the wall next to me, also bright red. The kitchen table was moved out of the way and everyone was standing around, Darry had a bloody rag in his hand and there was still a tiny blood spot on the floor next too me. I got confused for a moment, then remembered what happened before I was asleep. I had passed out at the dinner table, hmm I guess I was out for about twenty minutes, but why was the blood there I wondered. Everyone was still laughing around me and even Dal started to laugh.

"Hey, what's the blood from and how long was I out for?" I asked wanting some answers.

"Well Tiffany the blood is from you, and might I say you sure have a lot. And you were out for about forty-five minutes." Soda said in a humorous tone.

"Damnit. Twenty-five minutes off this time." I said to myself.

"What about twenty-five minutes?" Dallas asked as he lifted him self up of the floor.

"Oh nothing, I thought I was only out for twenty minutes, not forty-five, but of course I was wrong. Like always."

"Oh, yeah you are one strange girlie, Tiff." Dally said smiling.

"Thank you Dal." I smiled up at him, as Two- bit made a face at me. I went to make a face back, but when I flexed my eyebrows my skin on my forehead felt strange. Then I remembered that the blood on the floor and rag was from me. I must have smacked my head on the way down. I got up and walked to the bathroom.

"where you going Tiff?" Johnny asked.

I didn't answer him till I reached the bathroom and looked in the mirror too see a not large but defiantly not small gash on my for head.

"Well at least it doesn't hurt as bad as my rib does."

"Yeah Tiff your pretty beat up, good thing you don't have to go back home."

" I know Johnny boy, you have no idea how happy I am." I hadn't noticed Darry was coming down the hall, I thought he went back to watching TV like everyone else.

"what day is today Johnny?" I asked wondering, how many days till Sunday, and I get my things back.

"umm Thursday."

Tiffany come with me. Now please." darry asked nicely, I eyed him suspiciously but followed.

"Thanks Johnny."

"Any time Tiff, anytime."

What is it darry? We are we going?" I asked following him out the front door to the car. He opened the door and pointed to the seat.

" come on, I'm taking you to someone who will fix you up and not ask questions." I had a moment of extreme happiness, knowing I would get fixed up, but not have to have me and Johnny sent off Because of our folks.

"Aw thanks Dar. Lets go."


	5. Quick Update :

Authors Note. -

Hi guys, I'm going to keep doing the story, I just am having a bit of a writer's block. Also I'm taking a break to work on grammar and things like that. My parents just got me a new book on grammar, so hopefully I'll improve. Yeah, so I just wanted to put up this little update for you guys. Talk to you all soon!

Love, Always,

~Shennadoh :)


End file.
